


Learn How to Love

by KHansen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, FAHC, Gore and death right away, Guns, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHansen/pseuds/KHansen
Summary: The Vagabond doesn't speak. He doesn't sleep. He feels only rage and he's out for blood. He'll do whatever it takes to avenge those he lost.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic that I've been wanting to write for a while now. It's going to have an OC that belongs to someone I RP with. I don't have a set upload schedule but if I figure one out I'll let you all know.

His breath rattles in his chest as his mother pulls him into the closet with her, holding him tightly in her arms. Her heart is beating fast, he can feel it on his cheek.

“Shh, baby,” she whispers shakily, “Shh, it’s okay. Mommy’s here. I’ve got you baby. We gotta be quiet though. Can you be quiet?” He realizes he’s crying and nods, covering his mouth with his hands. “That’s a good boy. You’re my strong boy, Ryan. We’re gonna play quiet, okay? We need to stay very very quiet.” Her hand rubs his small back and his breath whistles slightly in his nose, he was still getting over a cold. His daddy is downstairs looking for the bad guy who came into their house. Ryan knows it’s a bad guy but he doesn’t know why the bad guy is here. He’ll have to ask his mom after daddy has gotten rid of the bad guy. The house is still and eerily quiet, Ryan can see the moonlight on the floor outside of the closet through the slats in the door. The silence is deafening, pressing in on all sides of him, making it harder and harder to be quiet and he needs to make noise he needs to do someth-

_BANG!_

Ryan’s mother screams slightly and pulls her child closer to her, her breathing just as shaky. Ryan’s eyes are wide as footsteps come up the stairs, those aren’t his daddy’s steps. His daddy has light feet, and these ones clunk on each step, the wood creaking beneath the weight of the person. The door to the bedroom swings open, light from the hall pouring in and illuminating the toys on the floor, a robot on its side, a stuffed cow on the bed, building blocks on the small desk, the covers of the bed thrown back hastily. Ryan watches with his hands over his mouth as a pair of heavy boots walks past the closet to the bed, picking up the cow and inspecting it before tossing it on the ground, the cow squeaking. The boots pause, waiting for something.

Ryan’s mother’s breath rattles and the boots move, walking up to the closet. The door is thrown open and Ryan looks up at the looming man, a thick scar on his neck, green eyes that practically glow, and a twisted grin on the man’s lips. “Found you,” he growls and aims the pistol in his hand at Ryan’s mother’s head, pulling the trigger.

_BANG!_

His mother slumps over.

There’s blood on the wall.

There’s blood on him.

There’s screaming.

It’s him screaming.

He scrambles out of his mother’s lifeless arms and grabs the cow stuffed animal before sprinting out of the room, the man hot on his tail. Ryan screams again as the gun goes off, making the floor explode next to him. He trips and tumbles down the stairs, landing on something squishy and warm and wet. The vacant eyes of his daddy meet his and Ryan shrieks, now covered in the warm sticky blood covering his father’s chest. The footsteps of the bad man thunder down the stairs and Ryan looks up, blue eyes wide in fear as he jumps to his feet again and run out of the house into the snow, clad only in his spaceman pajamas. He checks behind him often as he runs down the street, the snow blinding him so it must be stopping the bad man as well. He runs into the forest and keeps running, the snow crunching softly beneath his bare feet and his hot breaths freezing in front of him. After running for what seems like forever, Ryan is confident he lost the bad man. And also his sense of direction. The trees all look the same, the footsteps he left behind gone already from the heavily falling snow. He doesn’t cry, he doesn’t scream, he doesn’t speak. He closes his eyes and spins around, choosing a direction. And he walks. He can’t feel his toes anymore. He’s so hungry. It’s daytime now, where is the road? So much blood, it was so loud, he finds squishy grey bits in his hair. He’s shivering uncontrollably and decides to take a nap, lying down beneath a bush with Edgar the cow in his arms, closing his eyes.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up in a hospital, he knows what that is. It's a place for sick and injured people, but he doesn't feel sick or injured. He doesn’t know where his mommy and daddy are. The policeman tells him his mommy and daddy died and that he's very sick and cold. That doesn’t make any sense. He dreams about blood and a man with green eyes. He’s put into the foster system, only Edgar and his spaceman pajamas coming with him, his house was burned up. His foster parents are nice enough. They get him ice cream and give him hugs and tell him there’s no monsters in the closet. And then the bad man shows up again. He kills his foster parents and Ryan escapes again, running and running and running all the way to another city where he’s picked up by police and put in foster care again.

He gets a new family. He speaks less than before. Edgar is torn and his foster sister repairs the cow. The bad man comes. He runs.

He gets a new family. He speaks less than before. His spaceman pajamas are too small so his foster mother gets him new pajamas for a big boy. The bad man comes. He runs.

He gets a new family. He speaks less than before. He doesn’t want to eat. He has bad dreams every night. He doesn’t want to sleep. The bad man comes. He runs.

He gets a new family.

He gets a new family.

He gets a new family.

He gets a new family.

He gets a new family.

The bad man comes every time.

He gets a new family. He’s thirteen. He doesn’t speak anymore. He runs before the bad man can find him. The bad man will never find him again. A boy with a sprouting mustache, or so he claims, finds Ryan in an alley, digging through the trash with a dirty stuffed cow tucked under his arm. The boy takes him home to a girl with red hair. They show Ryan how to fight, how to steal, how to kill. He stays with them for a long time, but he doesn’t let them become his family, he never speaks, talking with his hands instead. And now he’s a grown up. He doesn’t talk, he doesn’t sleep, he only feels anger.

It’s his turn to find the bad man.


	2. Alison

_ Pretty, poised, and perfect in every way! _

Alison sighs as she says the line in a high pitched voice yet again. It’s just a commercial for a stupid doll that can talk politely, a marketing ploy to get kids to be more polite and mindful of their manners. It’s unnatural, but it pays her bills.

“Alright, Alison, I think that’s enough for today,” the director says, “We’ve got another commercial tomorrow that needs your girl toy voice so come on back around nine, okay?”

“Yeah,” she nods with a small smile, “You got it, Devin. See you tomorrow.” She takes her headphones off and leaves the recording booth, walking out of the studio. Her phone plays a jaunty jingle as it rings and she pulls it out to see that her father is calling, “Hi, dad.”

“Hey, princess!” Her father greets her happily, “I was just calling to see what you’d like to eat tomorrow night when you come over.”

“Oh, um, how about salmon? I know you like that.”

“Ah, but if I recall correctly you’re not a big fan of it. I can make steak, I think it’s on sale at the grocery store right now.”

“That sounds good too, dad. Why don’t we have that?”

“Steak it is! I’m leaving for the store right now so I’ll talk to you later, pumpkin.”

“Okay, dad, love you.” She gets into her car and pulls the visor down.

“Love you too, sweetheart. Bye,” He hangs up. Alison looks at her face in the little mirror on the visor, pulling at her skin slightly as her green eyes look back at her. She had completely forgotten that she was going to see her dad tomorrow and had made plans with her friends to celebrate one of their birthdays. She’ll have to cancel with one or the other which won’t be an easy decision. If she cancels on her dad then he’ll have bought steak for nothing, but also steak can be frozen and they can have it another night while if she cancels on her friends she’ll miss the birthday party which only happens once per year. She decides to ask her dad if they can have dinner together another night, but she’ll do it once she gets home.

Alison pulls out of the studio parking lot and drives home, getting caught in rush hour traffic. She stops by the grocery store to buy some food for dinner before getting to her apartment building and climbing the stairs. She unlocks her door and flicks the light switch, but the lights don’t turn on. With a frown she tries again, jiggling the switch. The power isn’t out, the lights in the hallway are still on, so something is stopping power from getting to her apartment.

She sighs, this day just can’t get any worse. She pulls out her phone to use as a flashlight as she goes to the kitchen to get candles and as she walks through the doorway someone grabs her, covering her nose and mouth with a sweet smelling cloth. Her groceries fall to the floor as she struggles to get out of their grip, but she quickly gets drowsy and starts to fall asleep. She was wrong, this day just absolutely got worse.


End file.
